


A Want For Something Better

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Insults, Raceplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After being thoroughly disappointed by what Doomfist has in his pants, Mercy and Sombra's pursuit for pleasure has them falling back on a faithful partner. Anonymous commission.





	A Want For Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone racism, rape, or any of the other unsavoury stuff inside this work. This work is not intended to be a political statement of any kind, and shouldn't be taken seriously.

Akande sat in a hotel room. His weapon, a fist-shaped glove that earned him the fitting title of Doomfist, sat across the room. He wore little more than his boxer shorts, and relaxed in a lounge chair. He leaned back against it, laying his head over its top. The sound of the shower running filled the room. He had been invited here by two girls, one a fellow Talon operative while the other was an ex-Overwatch medic. The ex-Overwatch ones were his favourites. In the case of Angela, "Mercy", she wanted more than to be a doctor for a failing organisation. Akande smirked to himself as he recalled the look on her face as she and the other girl had arrived. The other, his operative, was a hacker who chose to go by her alias "Sombra." He didn't know her real name, and he was long past caring about it.

The shower turned off, and after a few moments he heard the bathroom door open. His smirk returned to him as the two girls entered the room with him, wearing nothing but towels. "Sorry for the delay, this bitch wouldn't stop hogging the soap." Angela flashed a disapproving gaze at Sombra, but her expression turned positive again as she approached Akande, bringing herself down to her knees before him.

"I'm sure we can find some way to make it up to you," Angela teased, before placing her hand against his inner thigh. Sombra shifted down between the legs, alongside Angela, and while the gaze she gave Angela was nothing short of utter disdain, the one she gave Akande, and his crotch by extension, was pure arousal — intense, and without restraint. Both Angela and Sombra ran their hands along Akande's inner thighs, creeping towards his crotch. Their excitement grew as they drew near, and once they made contact, they both clamped their hands down onto his cock at once, through the fabric of his underwear, and... then they looked at each other, visible confusion on their faces.

The next moment saw them tugging at his underwear, dragging it down and off before Sombra tossed it aside. Rather than the huge cock they were expecting, they were instead met with something far different. Despite being mostly erect, the length before them was little more than four inches in length — far less than would be required to satisfy their ever-growing sexual desires. Their faces turned from surprise into disgust, and they moved to their feet. Angela headed over to the door while Sombra shook her head. "What, are you trying to trick us with this pathetic shit? Dickhead."

"Talk about disappointment," Angela lamented, as she reached the door. It was as her hand reached the doorknob that Sombra stopped her, placing her own hand atop Angela's. She leaned close and whispered something. Akande couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Whatever it was, they decided against leaving. Rather, they returned to the room, closing in on Akande the same way they had been before. The tall, thick-set man felt no fear as he was approached by the girls, but underestimating them would prove to be a mistake on his part. As Angela flicked his disappointing cock to distract him, Sombra snapped his hands to the chair with an electronic device, similar to but not entirely alike handcuffs.

He couldn't move his hands, and as he opened his mouth to speak, duct tape was slapped over it. He grumbled something underneath the tape, but Angela merely giggled. "...ah, sorry, I only listen to guys with respectable dicks." With that, Angela pulled out her phone and began to text somebody, while Sombra used similar devices to lock Akande's legs to the chair as she had his hands. Not only could he not move his body, but he also felt weaker than he had before. Damn that Sombra. He wondered what they were planning to do with him. His cock wasn't large by any means, but it had never drawn this kind of reaction before. The fear that they had failed to instil in him before had now been brought to the forefront of his actions. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead, as he worried what the two barely dressed, clearly cock hungry sluts before him might do. Clearly, in their eyes, he had committed a crime. No longer did they look up at him with lust, now they looked down at him with teasing smirks on their faces, and he was going to have to suffer through whatever punishment they had in mind for him.

Not if he had anything to say about it. Saying things was a challenge with duct tape covering his mouth, but he did his best to break free from his restraints. His overwhelming power would have been more than enough to break through regular handcuffs, but whatever Sombra had put on him weren't regular handcuffs. Sombra reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, before starting to type away, sending off text messages to a couple of people she thought would be fun additions into the plan she and Angela had crafted.

"Who did you go for?" Angela enquired, sitting on the hotel's bed. "I hope it wasn't Genji. He talks a big talk with his handsome looks and his charismatic charm but his cock is as tiny as they come. I guess what they say about Asian guys rings true, even in the cool ones."

Sombra turned to her, and slid her phone back into her pocket. "Nah. McCree," she said, before setting her palms roughly twelve inches away from each other. "The older guy isn't available. But that's okay with me. Jesse has the bigger dick." She paused for a moment, and then grinned widely. "...I also invited Lena along. She's been crushing on me for a while, but all I really want is to see her get speared by that big fucking dick Jesse's got." Akande looked between the two girls, grunting beneath his duct tape. The entire time that the two had been speaking, he had been trying to break free of his binds, frustration building in his facial expression.

Getting up from the bed, Angela crossed the room to approach Akande again. She smirked down at him, and then reached down to wrap her hand around his cock. Still hard, possibly from the adrenaline, it was now a slightly more respectable four and a half inches. Angela scoffed, grasped his cock roughly and then let go of him. "What a pathetic cock... black guys are supposed to have big dicks, aren't they? What happened to yours?" Akande returned a look of pure anger, but could do nothing except sit there, his movements slowed by the odd cuffs binding him.

"You must hate this," Sombra added, moving up alongside Angela. "Thought you were going to get a pair of sexy lips on that cock of yours. How long has it been? A while, I bet. Instead, all you're gonna get is cucked when our big sexy white boy gets here and fucks us right into that fucking mattress. Try not to struggle too much; wouldn't want you to knock yourself out." She grasped his balls, big, heaving nuts that in no way matched his cock. "A giant fucking shame, too... I'd love to worship these. Too bad you're worthless."

Angela huffed. "I bet you would love to worship them, you mexican slut." With that, she grabbed the back of Sombra's head and pushed her down into the mass of black flesh. While Akande's pathetic black cock rested against Sombra's forehead, she was forced to inhale his paradoxically appealing musk while his balls rested against her lips. She allowed herself the pleasure of reaching her tongue out to taste those fat, black balls, but pulled back the moment that Angela let go, before swatting at the hand behind her. Akande's anger subsided. As he looked at the two girls before him, he realised just how hot the water he was in was. With that, there was a knock on the door. Both Angela and Sombra's faces lit up, and they practically raced over towards the hotel room's door to let their second choice in.

"Howdy ladies," Akande heard, in a voice that was unmistakably American. He had met McCree before, but it wasn't until the cowboy entered the room properly that he recognised him. Angela and Sombra immediately pounced on him, leaving Jesse to be the one to close the door. They pulled at his clothes, while he made his way over towards the bed, not paying enough mind to his surroundings to even realise that Akande was strapped to the chair. By the time he noticed the other male's unfortunate situation, he was already on the bed, the two girls palming at his crotch. Jesse peered over their heads and raised his eyebrow, before looking down at the girls.

"...uh, is there any reason y'all have a black dude strapped to an armchair? I ain't one for takin' prisoners." Angela couldn't distract herself from the cock she had longed for, so she left Sombra to answer Jesse's questions, reaching into his pants to pull out his massive cock. Her face lifted with excitement, and she pressed her face against the already hardening length. Sombra pulled back with a sigh, and then pointed towards Akande.

"That pendejo tried tricking us into having sex with him." She knew that she was stretching the truth a little, but since Akande couldn't defend himself, she had no reason to be entirely accurate. "We get off his pants, and all he has in there is that tiny cock. Pathetic! We'd much rather a real man like you, but since he had the nerve to try tricking us, we figured he should have to watch."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, but it was far from the weirdest situation he'd ever been in. With a shrug, he placed one hand against the back of Angela's head, and shifted the other up to settle against Sombra's. "Works for me," he said, before guiding the two of them down to the base of his cock. They immediately got to work, hands running up and down the heavy shaft while their mouths drifted across the bottom. Sombra dipped her head a little lower, and began to press kisses to the musky balls that laid further down.

"Ugh... finally," she moaned, dragging her nose against Jesse's balls. "Mr. Tiny Dick over there has a pretty impressive set of balls, but they sell a story that his pathetic cock can't follow up on." She took one of Jesse's balls into her mouth, and suckled hard, while Angela shifted down beside her. The two of them each worshiped one of the giant, pulsating orbs, while their hands continued to stroke Jesse's cock — nothing in comparison to what was coming next. Angela was the first of them to abandon the balls, moving up to his shaft again. She kissed her way along the underside, and then pressed a sloppier kiss to the very tip, making sure that her tongue ran around it. Sombra let the blonde take the cock for herself for the time being, shifting over to the testicle Angela had been worshiping to cover it in her own saliva.

Engulfing the tip of Jesse's thick cock with her lips, Angela made eye contact with him. She held the gaze as her lips moved bit by bit down his hefty shaft, her hands holding him at the base to make sure that his length couldn't slip free. "Damn, darlin'," Jesse moaned, with a sigh, as his fingers traced the side of Angela's cheek. She took him deeper in response. By now, three inches of his length were buried inside her mouth, her tongue running around the sensitive underside of the head, sliding back and forth to provide tickles of pleasure alongside the soft confines of her warm mouth. As her head began to move back and forth, those warm confines shifted against him, and with each movement down she slipped further onto his shaft, taking more and more inside her mouth. She reached the halfway point and pulled back, a mouthful of saliva either gripping his shaft or connecting the two of them.

Sombra moved up from underneath Angela and broke the saliva connecting the blonde to Jesse's cock with her finger, before stealing the tip for herself. Her blowjob style was clearly far different to Angela's. Whereas the blonde had been slow and methodical, maintaining eye contact and softly brushing her tongue against the length, Sombra was wild, bobbing her head down to the halfway point within a couple of seconds of taking the cock into her mouth. She took him further, gagging on the length all the while; it sounded like she was going to vomit, but she didn't, staying strong right up until the point where she couldn't take him any deeper; over three-quarters of the monstrous shaft was buried in her tight, hot throat. When she pulled back, her voice was noticably hoarse.

"...I can't wait any longer, stud. I need this thick fucking cock inside me right now." Without any further fanfare, Sombra climbed up onto the bed and crawled over Jesse's lap. She aligned his cock with her already dripping entrance, and didn't even look him in the eye as she dropped herself onto him, taking over half of his length inside herself in one quick drop. She was tight, but with Jesse's cock being as big as it was, anything smaller than a bucket felt tight. Jesse let out a groan of pleasure, and brought his hands down to settle against Sombra's darker-toned thighs.

"Jesus, girl. You're every bit as wild as usual." He brought his hands up, running them along the soft skin of her sides before approaching her breasts. After groping the mounds — though they were on the smaller side, he could still appreciate them — he took the nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, before pinching them. As Sombra began to ride him, her own moans of pleasure ringing out into the hotel room, Angela moved down, tending to his balls the way Sombra had been moments ago. The two incredibly horny girls both thought Jesse was nothing short of godlike, with his masculine frame and massive cock. He was worthy of their worship, and of their competition. As Angela sloppily sucked on his fat nuts, bursting with cum, she reached one hand up to spank Sombra's butt, prompting a wail of pleasure from the Mexican hacker.

Sombra reached behind herself to grab Angela by the hair, and then yanked her forward, before planting the blonde's face against her behind. As she continued to ride Jesse's huge cock, her butt brushed up and down, directly against Angela's mouth and nose — utterly humiliating, Sombra thought, though Angela's moans of pleasure didn't exactly back up that impression.

"Hey, girls, play nice," Jesse chastised, as Sombra shifted her gaze forward to smirk at him.

"...ah... nice? I can play nice," she told him, with a grin, before pulling herself from his cock. Angela moved hurriedly onto the bed, moving onto Jesse's lap for her own turn, as Sombra moved behind her, wrapping her arms around Angela's body from behind. "What are you waiting for, chica? Don't you wanna ride his cock?" Angela planted her mound against the tip of his length, biting her lip as she prepared herself to take the monster cock inside her. The mere thought was nothing short of exhilirating, her heart beat picking up its pace as she teased herself with his length.

"I do. I want to ride him more than anything else in the world," Angela admitted, her voice taking a dream-like tone. "I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time, Jesse; perhaps since the first time I saw you, and our previous times together have been torture, never being able to fuck you the way that I want to; the way that I need to. There's no other man for me. They're dogs, but you're a wolf; an alpha. I want to fuck you so badly..." As she reached a hand down between her legs, parting the folds of her twat, she exposed just how wet she was — one thing was for sure: she was being honest, the sheer amount of arousal flowing through her veins far surpassing any rivalry she had with Sombra. That is, until...

"Then fuck him!" Sombra yelled, before pushing Angela down onto Jesse's cock. All twelve inches of thick white meat speared Angela's cunt at once. Sombra pushed her all the way down to the base, and held her there as Angela squirmed in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Ahaha! That's it, you bitch! Take his big, fat, white cock!" Sombra yelled, imagining how it must feel to have her limits stretched to the extent that Angela was. Without a doubt, Angela was far tighter than Sombra was. Had it not been for Sombra's pushing, it likely would have taken minutes for Angela to slide herself all the way down his thick shaft. Instead, there she was, all the way at the base, her tight cunt wrapped around his cock, held with such force that even the tiny shakes of movement; a mix of pleasure and pain, were more than enough to have Angela crying out in pleasure. Her pussy gripped him, and tried its best to hold on as a brave Angela began to move her hips, her gaze secured on Jesse's face.

As he had with Sombra, he reached up to play with Angela's tits. They were far bigger than Sombra's were, and softer to boot. The nipples, though large, were somewhat inward facing, and a delight to play with. His fingers prodded at them, adding to Angela's pleasure, and in her pursuit for more she couldn't help but slam down onto his cock. Sombra didn't even need to guide her anymore, and had instead fallen back onto her bum, strumming at her own clitoris with a mix of jealousy and pride.

As Angela slammed herself down to the base of the cock one final time, her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened wide, tongue rolling out in a display of extreme pleasure, to say nothing of the lewd, slutty moans that slipped free from her throat. Jesse grunted, though he didn't cum just yet, his hands moving to settle against Angela's thighs as she twisted atop him. Her pussy gushed juices, allowing what little movement came from the grinding of her hips to be pulled off without a hitch. And with that, she picked herself up and collapsed beside him, catching her breath. Jesse's cock looked beautiful to Sombra, even covered in the juices of another woman.

But there was something else that she had to take care of, first. She hopped down onto the floor and grabbed her pants, before reaching into the pocket to pull out her phone. Seeing that she had a message from Lena, she sent off a quick response, and then turned back to Angela and Jesse. "Our other guest will be here soon," she said, prompting a questioning gaze from Jesse while Angela moved to sit up, her body covered in sweat. She'd just showered, too. The blonde sighed, reaching over to grab Jesse's cock.

"We should go take a shower," she told him. Jesse felt clean enough, but the suggestive tone that Angela's voice took was enough to tell him that he very much wanted to be in that shower. The two of them hurried off to the bathroom, and Sombra felt a spark of jealousy; it would be worth the wait to see that Brit dyke take a cock for the first time. Sighing to herself, she glanced over at Akande.

"Are you enjoying the show, amigo? Ah, I bet it's killing you." As she approached him, she wrapped her hand around his cock again, squeezing the shaft the same way that it had been squeezed earlier. The look in his eyes told her that she didn't have long left to live, but he would have to break free to do any damage, and if there was one thing on this planet that she had faith in, it was her own technology. The hacker grinned. "You're still as hard as ever," she said, before moving down onto her knees. She traced her nails along the insides of his thighs, before pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. "Have you ever even had this cock sucked? I bet all the women laugh at it. There's no chance this has been anywhere near a mouth before, or a pussy."

Dipping her fingers into her snatch, she gathered some of the juices dripping from there and lathered her hand in them, before beginning to stroke his cock with the same hand. "Let me tell you something, little man. This..." she said, before stroking him faster to accentuate her words, "is the closest thing you're ever gonna get to having a pussy on that cock of yours. Pathetic little asshole, with a pathetic little black cock." She spat on his length, and then pulled back, watching her saliva roll down his short length; she could only imagine how much he must be aching for release.

A knock on the door signified Lena's arrival.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Angela was in the middle of lathering Jesse's body with soap. He didn't really need the wash, but she took any excuse that she could to run her hands over that body of his. Taking in every inch, every detail, she pressed her nose against his chest and inhaled the last bit of masculine scent before her hand crossed over it and Jesse's musk was replaced by the scent of the soap. A shame, to be sure, but it was worth it.

"Does it feel good to have girls worshiping you the way that they are?" Angela asked, as her hands ran further south, brushing across his cock. She then took the length in her hand, stroking it slowly. "...stupid question. I bet it does." Pressing his cock between her thighs, she began to rock back and forth atop it. She leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, and shifted her hands to his hips to keep herself steady as she used her thighs to masturbate him.

"Ain't no stupid question there. I bet it'd feel weird for some. But darlin', if you wanna spend the night workin' my cock just 'cause it's big and white, then more power to ya." Jesse's hands moved to Angela's butt, and he took a firm grip of the soft flesh. She looked up at him for a moment, biting her lip to hold back the moans that she so desperately wanted to let free, but wouldn't allow herself to.

"Ah... we have plans for you, Jesse," Angela replied, with a grin on her face. She was hard to read, but almost certainly imagining something immensely depraved.

Back in the hotel room, Sombra had put on her best friendly face to open the door with. Adding just a touch of seduction, she lured Lena into the room and sat her down on the bed, her hand setting itself against Lena's thigh. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, the way she dipped her head into the nape of Lena's neck could only be read one way. As she pressed soft kisses to the sensitive skin, Lena squirmed under her grip.

Nervous, the Brit looked around, aiming to distract herself with just about anything that she could; she had come here for a booty call, but that didn't mean in the least that she knew how to handle such a lewd situation. Her aroused expression turned into a visible look of confusion on her face once her gaze landed on Akande. "...uh, what's 'e doin' 'ere? And why's 'e... all tied up like that?" she asked. Sombra whipped her head around to glance at Akande, and then smirked.

"Don't worry yourself with him, chica. He's just being punished for some really stupid shit that he did. Think of him as a spectator," Sombra replied, returning her head to the nape of Lena's neck as she laid the Brit down against the bed, her knees laying either side of Lena's hips. She straddled the girl, and then lifted her lips a little higher to press a kiss to her lips.

"A-A spectator?" Lena mumbled, after a brief kiss. Her cheeks were flushed. Sombra nodded against her lips, and unbeknownst to her newfound lover, reached beneath the bedsheets. Lena felt something slip around her wrist, and then in a flash, Sombra yanked her hand up towards the bed post, behind Lena's head. The sudden discomfort distracted Lena for long enough for Sombra to do the exact same thing with her other wrist, cuffing her to the opposing side. As they had with Akande, they left Lena unable to muster the strength to break free.

"What the hell're you doin'?" Lena asked, trying in vain to pull her hands forward. She looked at Sombra with frustration in her eyes, though it quickly turned into something between confusion and fear.

Sombra leaned down to press another kiss to Lena's lips, and then moved to lay on the bed beside her. "See, chica," Sombra said, reaching over to disrobe Lena piece by piece, "you've been wasting your potential. This, ah... this amazing body of yours is going to waste. You came here to cheat on your girlfriend, and you're still going to, but it won't be with me." Lena looked confused again while Sombra giggled to herself. Despite her confident demenour, she was surprised that she'd been able to pull that off so easily. "Prepare yourself, dyke," Sombra teased, before pulling herself over to the edge of the bed. She dumped the last of Lena's clothes on the floor, having cut the fabric apart in places to avoid having to remove the handcuffs. "You're about to experience cock for the first time."

Lena's eyes widened, but her struggling was dulled by the handcuffs. At the same time, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped Angela and Jesse. Angela! Thank God. Someone with sense. "D-Doc! Help me out 'ere. This crazy bitch has got me in a right state." Her eyes pleaded with Angela, but the doctor merely smiled in response. Approaching the bed, she set her hand down against Lena's shoulder.

"Come, now. We won't need the handcuffs once we're sure you won't try to break free." Lena's eyes widened, just in time for Sombra to pull her thighs apart. In her weakened state, she couldn't resist.

"Jesse, this is my gift to you," Sombra said, with a grin. "Mmm. To you and that big, fat cock of yours. Lena here loves pussy, but you're gonna show her how much better cock can be." Jesse wasn't sure how on-board he was with that, but a pat on his behind from Angela had him settling between Lena's legs anyway. Lena opened her mouth to speak but was immediately kissed by Angela, with intent to silence. Sombra ran her hand across Lena's tummy, tracing the skin — moments from now, that skin would be pushed up by the sheer girth of Jesse's cock. She couldn't wait to feel it. She kept her palm pressed against Lena's stomach, and slid her other hand down to wrap it around Jesse's cock.

Any pleas to stop from Lena were completely silenced by her kiss with Angela, the feeling of soft lips against her own even distracting her from the situation, right up until the point that Jesse's cock, guided by Sombra's hand, pressed right up against her twat. Her eyes widened, and she managed to yank herself away from Angela's kiss. "St-Stop it..." she groaned, doing her best to writhe away, but Angela's hand moved to her shoulder, and kept her pressed firmly against the bed. Egged on by Sombra's whispers, Jesse laid his hands against Lena's hips and pushed himself inside her. Water leftover from the shower served as lubrication, but even with that he had some trouble.

It wasn't Lena's first time taking a cock. She'd taken a few before, back in high school and the couple of years following. It was before she had fully realised her lesbianism, where she thought the reason she didn't enjoy sex with guys was simply because they were terrible at it, rather than her distaste for guys in general. She felt no attraction towards Jesse, especially not with him forcing himself on her the way that she was, but even with only the tip inside, his cock was already infinitely more pleasurable than anything she'd ever had before. The feeling was an odd one; it caused her to cry out in desperation, though at this point she didn't know what she was desperate for. Inch by inch, Jesse's thick cock plunged itself inside her. He switched between shallow thrusts and simply pushing himself deeper, with Sombra continuing to dirty talk.

"Can you feel her lesbian cunt wrapped tight around your cock? Does it feel good to know that you're going to break her? That you're the first cock she'll enjoy, and that she'll devote herself to you?" Sombra had big ideas, for sure, but if the rapidly changing expression on Lena's face had anything to say about it, she wasn't that far from the truth. There was no enjoyment, at least not on the surface level; Lena wasn't moaning for more, but she was quieting down her protests, quieting groaning to herself in what could be pleasure. Vague moaning wasn't good enough for Angela and Sombra. They wouldn't let Jesse stop until Lena had been well and truly broken in.

Sombra leaned down to tend to Lena instead, her hand running across the part of Lena's stomach she had been focused on earlier. Beneath her touch, she could feel Jesse's cock shifting back and forth, molding Lena's body around it. The mere feeling of it made her own twat ache with arousal. In a way, she was jealous of Lena — getting to experience the pleasure of Jesse's thick, white cock for the first time, with the sheer perfection of it taking her completely by surprise. "Take it, you fucking dyke," Sombra moaned, as she reached over to grab Angela's hand, and and stuck it down between her own legs. Angela slid a finger into Sombra without hesitation, but she took on a teasing smirk, pushing her thumb up against the hacker's clit.

As Angela's head pulled away from Lena, freeing up her mouth, the Brit let out a groan of pleasure. Clearly embarrassed by it, she tried to hide her face, but her body's positioning left her on display, blush and all. Her displeasure was made clear by the look on her face, and she loathed to admit that despite all her protests, there was a part of her that was enjoying this. She felt robbed of her right to hate what was happening to her, but the pleasure quickly began to overtake whatever else resided within her quickly emptying mind. She knew the words, and now she had the desire. Recognising the look in Lena's eyes, Sombra reached across to turn off the cuffs, and Lena immediately snapped her arms forward.

She wrapped them around Jesse's neck, and then leaned up to press a desperate kiss to his lips. "...yes, yes! Do it! Fuck my whore cunt with your big white cock!" There was no thought for Emily, no thought for her previous lesbianism or for Akande in the background. Now, there was only one thing on her mind: big, juicy cocks. Cunt gripping his dick like a vice, she humped Jesse with an awakened need, juices lubricating her depraved entrance to heterosexual sex. Sombra and Angela grinned at each other, and while Angela leaned down to get a closer look at the action, Sombra leaned in towards Lena once again.

"You sure broke easy," Sombra commented, only to have Lena steal a brief kiss from her. Sombra pulled back, and rapped her hand across Lena's breast, drawing a moan from the girl. "You can't have been all that attached to your dyke-hood if all it took is one dick to bring you around... then again, what a dick it is, right?" Sombra grinned. "Feels good, doesn't it?" An affirmative moan came from Lena almost immediately, after which Jesse grunted, thrust himself forward one last time, and then pulled out.

Wrapping his hand around the base of his own cock, he gave a light chuckle, before glancing over towards Sombra. "...figured you wouldn't want me to blow my load just yet." It was his way of saying that he knew just how ravenous these girls could get. Disappointing them would mean spending another couple of hours having his balls drained, and one man could only take so much pussy. After three fuckings, Angela's brief stint in the shower and the initial oral action, Jesse could feel his orgasm building. His cock throbbed with need, and as the three girls, including a now-ecstatic Lena, looked down upon the hefty member, they all made plans as to what they should do with it.

As Jesse moved toward the edge of the bed, forced to look Akande in the eye for the first time that night, the three girls all sat between his legs, their lit-up faces exploring his crotch. Angela, furthest to the left, ran her nose across his inner thigh while her hand ran a couple of inches ahead, rapidly approaching his cock. Sombra, in the middle, had her hand on his cock already. While stroking him slowly, she leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip. Lena, on the right, took a back seat for the most part, only joining in on the action once the other two had already started. Her actions were hesitant, as if she didn't fully understand what she was doing. As she began to curiously sniff around the base of his cock, Sombra's hand moved to her head and pushed her against the ballsac beneath, followed by a chuckle.

"That's it. Lick his balls, you whore," Sombra cackled to herself, only to have Angela's hand come down against her own head and push her onto his cock. Dipping her mouth halfway down the shaft without needing further encouragement, Sombra let out a moan onto the thick shaft. As Angela took her place beside Sombra, running her tongue up and down the side of his shaft, Lena picked herself up and joined in, on the other side. Sombra pulled herself from the length to drop her tongue down alongside the other two, and as their tongues moved together, thoroughly worshiping Jesse's white cock, the cowboy cast a sympathetic glance towards Akande.

These bitches were fucking crazy.

Distracted by the return of his oncoming orgasm, Jesse let out a grunt of pleasure and then threw his head back. "J-Jesus. Girls, I'm cummin'." The warning came in due time for the girls to decide what they wanted to do with the upcoming cumshot. Sombra and Angela looked at each other, and then turned their gaze to Lena, who raised her eyebrow. As she opened her mouth to ask them what they were looking at her for, the two of them slid from their positions to move behind her. With one of them holding her in place and the other both lifting her face and aiming Jesse's cock, they prepared Lena for her very first cum facial. No room for the pleasantries of regular lovemaking, they were here to see Lena sink to the same depravity as them.

As the cum blasted across her face, rope after rope of thick spunk painting her face, Lena shut her eyes to protect herself but opened them again as her senses filled with the presence of the heavy-scented jizz. The powerful aroma matched the cock that it had come from, no doubt. Yanking her head forward, out of the grip of the other two, she planted her lips around the tip and swallowed what she could of the load. As she collapsed backward, a puddle on the floor before her showing evidence that she'd cum somewhere throughout the facial, Sombra and Angela got to work licking her face clean.

Jesse excused himself soon after, needing some well-deserved rest. He knew better than to sleep in the same bed as those women; being milked in his sleep didn't sound all that fun. Akande's gaze didn't hold hatred anymore. Seemingly, the shamed fighter just wanted the experience to be over. When Sombra, armed with a gun, released him from the cuffs, he got dressed and out of the room as fast as he could.

Lena moved onto the bed and collapsed from exhaustion, too sexually satisfied to give any intelligent thought to what had just happened. Angela and Sombra, in their endless pursuit for cock, argued about who they should fuck next.


End file.
